


What Will Happen

by Feenie



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, What if Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1999. The year Maya Amano led a team of Persona users to uncover the truth of Sumaru City. The year Minato's parents died. What if those events occurred a bit too close to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if it was specified if the Dark Hour spread only over Tatsumi Port Island or a certain amount of Earth, so for this fic, let's just say at least around Sumaru City is affected by it.

Maya swore it could only had been a day after she saw Tatsuya one more time. She swore it could only had been a day when Eriko had called her about an old friend having visited her and the Persona users from St. Hermelin when they had thought him dead ("We're all so happy to see him again! He hasn't changed a bit!"). She swore it was only a day after her just  _barely_ keeping the end of the world happening a second time, just barely keeping from begging Philemon for another way for Tatsuya to stay with them...

She had stayed up late, feeling restless and slightly sick, Ulala worrying for her health, insisting she take some sort of medication to help her sleep, but Maya stubbornly shook her head.

"I just feel like something's about to go _horribly_  wrong, Artemis thinks the same, and nothing can be done about it...Ulala, how long has it been since we defeated Nyarlathotep?" Maya asked.

"I've lost track, but I know it's been at least a few days. Why? You don't think he'd seriously try something so soon after that, do you?" Ulala wondered.

"He's essentially a god, isn't he? He'd only need some time to recover..."

Ulala shook her head.

"Ma-Ya, this is unlike you. Are you sick or something?"

"No...I haven't done anything that could get me sick..."

At once, the lights flickered before going out. Maya and Ulala froze.

"...we paid the electric bill, right?"

"I'm pretty sure we did."

Maya slowly made her way over to the window and peeked outside before giving a muffled cry of surprise.

"Ulala! You need to see this!"

Ulala quickly walked over to the window, nearly tripping a few times, and looked outside. Power had gone out in at least the entire district, the sky was now a sickly green, the moon was bright yellow, and it seemed the ocean was a sea of blood.

"Ohhhh god...ohhhhhh goooood..." Ulala mumbled, stepping away from the window.

"T...That's what was going to happen...? What happened?" Maya wondered.

"I have  _no_ clue...and frankly, I don't think I want to know what it might be..." Ulala answered.

"We defeated Nyarlathotep! Why is this happe--what is  _that_?"

A dark blob had formed in the streets below, roaming aimlessly about. Was that some demon that they hadn't learned about before?

"...Ulala, I think we need to investigate. Now."

Ulala just nodded, and the two hurried to get outside, nearing the black blob.

"Is that some sort of demon? I thought they were all gone," Ulala pondered.

"Maybe this is part of the cause?" Maya guessed before approaching it. The thing, upon noticing her, immediately gave an angered sound and launched itself at her. The dark-haired woman immediately summoned Artemis and cast Bufudyne, managing to knock it backwards. Ulala hurried up to Maya's side.

"Looks like that thing wants to fight...alright! Let's just kill it, then! Come forth, Asteria!" Ulala commanded, summoning her ultimate Persona and launching a Garudyne at the creature. It didn't seem to mind that spell too much, and scratched at Maya. After her recent adventure, that didn't even hurt a little bit, considering what she had fought, and took the opportunity to draw her two pink guns and fire at the creature, which blocked them.

"Okay...no good on Wind or guns..."

"You still have those? I thought you put them away somewhere!"

"I didn't, okay? Try Dream Needle!"

Ulala nodded before unleashing the attack. That seemed to hit the thing hard enough to knock it down.

"Now for the finisher, Crescent Mirror!" Maya decided, raising her arm in a commanding gesture and watching the ice spell obliterate the blob of shadow. The two dismissed their Personae.

"...what was that? That was nothing like a demon..." Maya commented.

"I have no clue...maybe we should try getting some sleep?" Ulala suggested.

"Hm...I think we should. There's nothing we can really do here until we talk with Baofu and maybe Katsuya tomorrow."

\--

Maya looked exhausted when she woke up the next morning, having woken up due to the phone ringing rather loudly. It clicked in her mind that the power was back on, and it seemed like a normal morning was starting in Sumaru City. Had that fight last night been nothing more than a dream?

"Hello?"

"Miss Amano?"

Maya blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. That was Kei on the line.

"Kei? What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you witnessed anything odd last night. I received some unsettling reports, and..." Kei broke off.

"...I did. The sky turned green, the moon turned yellow, the ocean looked like it was blood...Ulala and I fought this shadowy monster, even. I was starting to think it was a dream--"

"If what you said is right is true, it wasn't. And a portion of my company may be to blame."

"What? How is your group..." Maya began before stopping. Truth be told, she didn't even really know what the Nanjo Group did. All she knew was Kei was its heir.

"I'll explain once we gather the others and meet at Aoba Park," Kei responded before hanging up.

\--

Later in the day, Maya, fully awake and properly dressed, arrived at Aoba Park with Ulala not far behind. Kei, Eriko and Baofu were there, although there was no Katsuya.

"Katsuya is...?" Maya asked.

"Busy. Someone was gravely injured last night," Kei informed.

"So there was more than one of those blob things...Kei, what the hell happened last night? What the hell caused everything to just change for an hour and make everything run out of power, then?" Ulala questioned.

"Let me explain. This is partially the fault of my company and a group that split from ours: the Kirijo Group. They had been researching the ideas of Shadows and how they could be used, and I wound up having to force them to split from the Nanjo Group last year. Last night seemed to the culmination of their experiments--no electrical thing worked last night during that hour, time did not seem to move forward, those monsters appeared...and something happened to a child's parents," Kei informed.

Maya's throat suddenly felt tight at the mention of something happening to a child's parents.

"What do you mean by that?" Baofu questioned, lightly frowning.

"The experiments that led to the happenings of last night seemed to have killed a young boy's parents. From what I've learned from reports, his name is Minato Arisato, he is six years old, he lives in Iwatodai, Tatsumi Port Island, and he seemed to have been injured and is being kept in a hospital run by the Kirijo Group until further notice," Kei informed.

A six year old, now an orphan. Maya shuddered--she was lucky to at least have her mom still alive when her father died.

"Jeez, poor kid. What'll happen to him?" Ulala questioned.

"Given what happened, if he was at all near what might have caused the death of his parents, experiments may be performed on him, and even if he doesn't have those tests performed, he will be sent to live with an able relative until further notice. I'd rather not let that group experiment on him..." Kei replied.

"How did you learn all this?" Maya asked, voice shaking a bit.

"I was lucky enough to have an insider within the group to gather information. What worries me is this hour that appeared...what are we going to do with it? Simply deal with it in Sumaru every night?" Kei pondered, frowning.

"...that's what I'm afraid we must do. We're the only Persona users to be in Sumaru City, and one person was harmed last night...we will have to defend it," Eriko decided.

"Agreed. We defended Sumaru once, we can do it again!" Maya agreed.

"Right, those things aren't even that tough! We can handle them!" Ulala commented, nodding.

"If they're that easy to beat...I think we'll be fine, then. We just can't let them get near humans," Baofu decided.

"So it's settled: we'll deal with this until an end has been found?" Eriko asked.

"Of course! We gotta think positively, guys! This couldn't go on forever, right?" Maya questioned, smiling.

\--

_10 years later..._

\--

It was a rather lazy night at the school dorms in Iwatodai. Minato was sitting on a couch, listening to his MP3 player.

"Hey, Minato!"

Minato blinked, then removed his headphones and looked up. Junpei was standing over him, grinning.

"I just heard the coolest story about this town up north. People say rumors came true in the city once, along with a bunch of other stuff! Wanna hear it?"

Minato nodded.

"Sounds pretty interesting. What's the town called?"

Sitting next to Minato on the couch, Junpei began.

"From what I heard, it's called Sumaru City..."


End file.
